


guess what!

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends to Lovers, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, FOREHEAD KISSES!!!!, GAY GAY GAY, Love Confessions, M/M, author is sorry, but also author regrets nothing, i just love jicheol a lot, its so cute im so sad, lets be honest this is gay, unedited. that's sexy right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, Seungcheol admits to be slow.





	guess what!

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey !!!  
it's 1:37am and i'm finally on break so expect Content  
i'm so sorry that it's so short but... i can't help it its so cute  
i was going through prompts on this promot generator and this jicheol idea popped up but i sprinkled some kevsbff to it

* * *

Seungcheol sometimes admits to be slow.

Sometimes, he just reacts slowly, or doesn't notice things.  
He's slow with feelings. Jihoon's feelings, to be exact.

This is why he got surprised when, one night, his best friend confessed to him.

They were sitting under the night sky on the balcony of Seungcheol's room, holding hands. Jihoon didn't like to show affection, but he never missed an occasion to show it to Seungcheol.  
"Hey, Cheol." Jihoon said, squeezing Seungcheol's hand. "Guess what."  
"What?" Seungcheol asked, glancing at the younger.  
"I love you."  
"Oh come on, you know I love you too!" Seungcheol laughed slightly, pulling Jihoon closer into a hug.  
"No," Jihoon muttered, squished against Seungcheol's chest. "I mean it. Like for real. I love you, romantically."  
"O-oh.." Seungcheol said, spacing out yet not letting go of Jihoon.

Jihoon loves him. Jihoon has feelings for him.  
That's surprising, right?

Then, he realizes that it's not _that_ surprising.

Jihoon always showed signs that he liked him.  
Him not being touchy with others, yet clinging onto Seungcheol like it was a matter of life or death. Jihoon always showed so much affection towards Seungcheol, but the latter never noticed anything _weird_ about it.  
Or that one time Jihoon talked about his crush to Seungcheol and the description was so _weirdly_ fitting on him.  
Or the way Jihoon always puts on his brightest smile when he sees Seungcheol : some of their friends told him that Jihoon looks at him with literal heart eyes, but he brushed it off.  
Or the way Jihoon wrote a song about him. A four minutes long track, just about Seungcheol. (_"That should've been enough to figure out, Seungcheol." He thought._)  
Or the way Jihoon gets so giddy and shy everytime they brush hands. Or the way his cheeks flame up when they get dangerously close to each other.  
All those times, Jihoon has shown that he likes Seungcheol.

Yeah, he **definitely** is slow with that matter.

"It's okay, Cheol." Jihoon's voice brings Seungcheol back to reality. "You don't have to feel the same."  
"N-no, Hoonie, I-"  
"I said it was okay!"  
"No, I just..." Seungcheol sighed, resting his chin on Jihoon's head. "I'm sorry I didn't notice before."  
"You don't have to be sorry." Jihoon said, trying to free himself off of the older's grip.  
"Wait. Let's stay like that, just for a few minutes longer." Seungcheol insisted, holding Jihoon in place.

_Silence. But it's not awkward, it's more like... a comfortable one._

"I," Seungcheol spoke up again, pulling away from the hug. "I think I love you too. Like, romantically. I think I also have feelings for you."  
And there Jihoon goes, eyes lighting up and that damn smile of his creeping up. "For real?"

Oh god, maybe Seungcheol **does** love him.

He placed a soft kiss on Jihoon's forehead and took him in another embrace. "For real."

**Author's Note:**

> again author is sorry but also regrets nothing
> 
> twitter: @.ujikev 💓💞💞


End file.
